


Day 22 - Animal

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc shows off his one of his favorite pokémon to Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Day 22 - Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking out the PokeBank, where you have to pay to store/transfer your pokémon, so now you can only transfer pokémon from Black/White/Black2/White2 to X&Y.

“Ah! I got a Skiddo!” Marc excitedly squealed, causing Nathaniel to lean over and look at the screen.

“Is that your favorite pokémon?”

Marc nodded. “One of them. It’s really cute and modeled after one of my favorite animals too.”

Nathaniel nodded in understanding. “I see, so you’re gonna use her on your team then.”

Marc turned towards him with a determined look in his eyes. “And the next pokémon I’m gonna go for is another one of my favorites, Mareep!”

“Don’t bother wasting your time, Mareep doesn’t show up anywhere in either game. The only way to have one is to transfer it from Black, White, Black 2, or White 2. And the only ways to get one is encounter one in White Forest, which I can’t access because it’s exclusively in the Whites and I have the first Black, or find one in the Johto remakes which I can definitely do for you.” Nikki explained, pulling out her DS to boot up her game of SoulSilver.

“Aww, thanks Nikki!” Marc turned back to his game, running into the purple flowers to look for more pokémon to add to his collection. The pokémon encounter animation popped up on his screen, the pokemon showing up causing his jaw to drop. “A SHINY SKIDDO?!”

“WHAT!?”


End file.
